Keyboards or similar data entry devices are typically employed with computers, copiers and printers. They keyboard is not in use at all times, and therefore, it is desireable to store the keyboard when not in use, but in a manner so that the keyboard is readily available for use if required.
Often, computer work stations provide support and an area to mount both the display screen and the keyboard for the screen, such as shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. 283,323, issued Apr. 9, 1986 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,112 issued Jan. 5, 1988.
Slidable, retractable supports for computers with a keyboard are described in various U.S. patents as follows: U.S. Pat. No. 3,732,965, issued May 15, 1973 directed toward a telegraph transceiver with a retractable keyboard; U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,214, issued Apr. 14, 1987 directed to a movable mounting stand for a keyboard beneath a computer display screen; U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,972, issued Dec. 1, 1987, which shows a slidable tray for a keyboard with a dust cover; U.S. Pat. No. D266,672, issued Oct. 26, 1982 showing a retractable keyboard and display screen console; and U.S. Pat. No. D298,678, issued Jan. 13, 1987, showing a computer stand with a sliding keyboard shelf.
It is desirable to provide a new and improved compact, portable keyboard storage apparatus which may be employed either above or below the work surface and which has advantages in use and operation not possessed by prior art keyboard storage devices.